


take me out and take me home

by thatsformetoknow



Series: I’m going to try (and fall in love with you again) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopting a Baby, Insecure Lance, M/M, a couple of years post my divorced shance fic, ella is a good big sister, from shiro lol lance needs a little nudge, good communication, idk what else to tag, just new baby content, literally super soft, soft and warm and wholesome, theyre more in love than anyone could ever be and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: “Let’s have another baby,” Lance grumbled, cracking an eye open and looking at the clock, the numbers blinking back at him reading 4:19.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: I’m going to try (and fall in love with you again) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	take me out and take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebhenah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/gifts).



> apparently i wrote this ages ago and forgot but i love it its very soft here u go

This had been a long time coming. Lance had gone from being a child and having visions of a big family with his wife or husband, to actually _having_ a husband, and actually _having_ a baby. Ella was quite possibly the most perfect and wonderful thing in the universe that suddenly the thought of more children was some far off thought that he’d shoved very far to the back of his mind. Then, of course, children had been the last thing on his mind, because his divorce was at the front of it, and suddenly figuring out how to be a single parent. 

Except, now children were back on the table, or rather, a very persistent and excited Shiro had asked and asked and asked until Lance had caved. He’d insisted that they wait a little, before starting anything. They’d adopted a black lab puppy around six months or so into Shiro moving back in, and now Benji was just as much a part of the family as the rest of them. 

Now, though, two years later, Lance felt ready. It had been a long process, just as it had been with Ella, and after deciding that they were ready for another baby, it had been a waiting game. Eventually, though, they had a date, and a baby, and that was today. She was a baby girl, only a few weeks old, and she was going to be theirs. 

They’d talked it over with Ella extensively, and she was very excited to become a big sister, musing over the games they’d play together when she was old enough. They’d painted the spare room and set it up with everything that they needed, and Shiro had checked, and double checked and triple checked, to the point that Lance had had to sit on him just to keep him still. Hunk had arrived to watch Ella this afternoon and soon enough they were out the door. 

Lance had agreed to drive both ways, because Shiro was jittery and a bundle of nerves, which, honestly, was very sweet. But soon enough they had a little sleeping baby in the backseat of the car, and were making the trip home. Hunk had insisted that he only stay a few minutes after they got back, though Lance could tell he was very reluctant, because having their first moments with the baby as a family was important; (“You don’t have your friends come to the hospital for a few days after giving birth, so why shouldn’t the same apply to you guys?”)

They shared a glance and a smile as they pulled up in the drive, Lance switching off the engine and getting out of the car. Lance unstrapped the carseat and offered it to Shiro, who looked at it, and then Lance, and then it again, tentatively taking it from him, looking down at the little sleeping baby, who had barely stirred.

They heard the light running of footsteps towards the door the moment Lance put the keys in the lock and shared a fond smile, Lance pushing the door open and nearly being bowled over by Ella jumping up and down excitedly trying to look inside of the carry case that Shiro was deftly moving out of her line of sight. 

“Emily!” she cried excitedly, rocking on the balls of her feet. 

Shiro and Lance had gotten their favourite names down to a short list, and then they’d let Ella pick which she liked the best, and after having to break the news to her that unfortunately “Bella” wasn’t the best option, she’d settled for Emily. 

Shiro smiled down at her and Lance ushered her into the living room, Hunk walking past them and wrapping his arm around Lance in a quick hug, and slipping past them before Lance could say anything else. They sat down in the living room on the sofa, Lance pulling Ella between them and wrapping an arm around her. Emily had just woken up it seemed, from all the excitement, though she wasn’t making any noise just yet, blinking in confusion and looking around. 

“Hi,” Ella said shyly, giving her a small wave, as Shiro began to unbuckle her from the seat and lift her out into his arms. “She’s really tiny.”

“You were that tiny, once,” Lance said, watching the two with an affectionate smile. He’d all but forgotten how sweet Shiro looked with such a tiny baby; they’d held their friends children, of course, when Pidge and Hunk’s twins had come along the year before, but this was _their_ baby. 

“Really?” Ella asked doubtfully, looking at Emily with a tilted head. “How was I ever that small?”

Lance laughed softly. “We were _all_ that small, once. You remember how little Benji was when we first got him?”

“Uh… this big,” Ella said, making a tiny little gap between her forefinger and thumb and Lance laughed. 

“Not quite, try… this big,” he said, estimating how small their puppy had once been. 

“He’s a big boy, now,” Ella said, looking at where he was sat in front of them all with a wagging tail. 

“Just like you’re a big girl now,” Lance said. 

“Can I play with her yet?” Ella asked and Lance shook his head. 

“Not yet, I’m afraid, she’s still too little.”

“But I played with Benji when _he_ was a baby.”

“You did,” Shiro agreed, letting Emily wrap her tiny hand around his thumb. “But Benji’s a puppy, princess, and puppy’s love to play when they’re little, but human babies don’t.”

“Oh…” Ella said, looking at her doubtfully. “What _does_ she do, then?”

“Well…” Lance said. “Not a lot, really, she’ll probably sleep a lot, and also cry a lot.”

“Oh,” Ella said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. “Can we take her back until she’s older?”

Shiro laughed. “No, we can’t do that,” he said. “Besides, she needs a loving family for her _whole_ life, that wouldn’t be fair to her, would it? We had _you_ when you were a baby, and you cried a _lot_ , princess. We barely had any sleep for months.”

“I bet I was a really good baby,” Ella said and Lance kissed her head. 

“You were, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t do all the things that babies do; like scream.”

“Can I hold her?” she asked hopefully. 

Shiro nodded, carefully handing her over, and showing Ella how to hold her properly. Lance quickly got his phone out, taking a picture, and getting Ella to look up at him. Ella was very quiet while she held her, Emily dozing a little, hand still curled around one of Shiro’s fingers, and she wrinkled her nose, giving a tiny yawn.

“She’s cute,” Ella said finally. “I like her.”

Lance laughed softly. “That’s good, because she’s your little sister, and you two are going to be the best of friends, one day.”

“Do you wanna hold her, papa?” Ella asked, offering her to him and Lance bit his lip, taking her from him and cradling her in his arms. 

He held her close, taking her little hand from Shiro and feeling her fingers curl around his own, and he smiled softly down at her, glancing up and meeting Shiro’s eyes. They shared a smile, and Ella knelt up on her knees, leaning over and pressing a wet kiss to her forehead. 

“Is she going to do something, yet?”

Shiro laughed, pulling Ella into his lap. “You know what babies are like, princess, you’ve been around the twins often enough.”

Ella pouted. “I knowwwww, but this is _my sister_ ,” she whined. 

“Well, if we’re lucky, she’ll give us a little more before she starts crying. You don’t have to stay here, though, you can go and play and let daddy and I look after her for a bit.”

Ella hummed doubtfully, but nodded, hopping down off of the couch and darting off to her room, Shiro shifting over to Lance, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“This is our baby,” he murmured softly and Lance smiled, biting his lip and turning his head to catch Shiro’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“This is our baby,” he echoed, and they both looked down at her, where she was blinking right back up at them with wide blue eyes. 

They cuddled together like that on the sofa for around another half an hour before she started getting antsy, and Lance shifted her into Shiro’s arms, grabbing up her bag and getting some of her things out. 

“I’ll make her up a bottle, okay?” Lance said, standing up and kissing Shiro’s forehead, taking her things into the kitchen and getting started on making her bottle up. 

He brought it back into the living room a few minutes later, giving it to Shiro and watching as he repositioned her in his arms, nudging the teat against her lips, to which she eagerly opened, suckling the milk down. After they’d finished feeding and burping her, Lance got up again and Shiro frowned up at him. 

“Little miss is going to be getting hungry, too,” Lance reminded him. “I’m gonna go and make us something to eat.”

“Are you sure? I can come and help.”

“It’s okay,” Lance said, shaking his head. “Why don’t you do some skin to skin?”

Shiro bit his lip, but nodded, letting Lance go into the kitchen and getting some food ready for dinner. He called Ella down a little while later, letting her eat in the living room in front of the television instead of at the table, bringing Shiro’s in to him, too. He stopped in the doorway, looking at where Shiro was sitting shirtless on the couch, with little baby resting against his chest, fast asleep, and Shiro looked like he was half way there, himself. Lance took another picture, determined to have all of their first moments documented, setting Shiro’s food down on the coffee table and sitting down next to him. 

“You want me to take over while you eat, beautiful?” he asked and Shiro glanced down at the sleeping baby. 

“You eat first,” he said, and Lance nodded. 

“Daddy, why are you naked?” Ella asked from where she was curled up in the arm chair, munching on her food. 

“Daddy isn’t _naked_ ,” Lance laughed. “It’s called skin to skin, it’s where you cuddle with the baby with your skin together, and it helps you bond.”

She looked at them doubtfully. “Did you do that with me?”

“We did,” Lance nodded. “I’ll get some of the old photo albums out after dinner, okay? We have loads of your baby pictures.”

She nodded enthusiastically, finishing up her food. “Do I get to cuddle naked with the baby too?”

“You don’t have to,” Shiro said with a soft laugh. 

“But what if she hates me because we didn’t bond?” she pouted. 

“Well… if you would like to, honey, then you can,” Lance said and Ella nodded quickly, peeling off her shirt and holding her arms out. 

Shiro stood up, cradling Emily against him and carrying her over to Ella, making sure she was in a good position and then placing her down against her chest, and showing her how to hold her. 

“She’s warm,” she said, directing her gaze back to the television. 

Shiro came back over to the sofa, grabbing his plate up and sitting down, lifting an arm for Lance to snuggle under and pressing a kiss to Lance’s head. 

“Is that why you always cuddle naked?” she asked, tilting her head and looking back at them. 

“What?”

“In bed, you’re always naked,” she clarified and Lance flushed. 

“Uh, kind of,” he reasoned, and Shiro snorted. “But that’s just what people who are married do.”

“Will I have to do that when I’m married?” she asked, wrinkling her nose. 

“Only if you want to, princess, but that’s a very long way away, for now.”

She hummed and nodded, looking back at the television. They let her hold the baby for a little while longer, before Lance picked her up and gave her back to Shiro, letting Ella say goodnight and then taking her down to the bathroom and helping her into the bath. He tucked her into bed, reading her a bedtime story and kissing her forehead, finding Shiro in their own bedroom, with the baby in her cot, already. 

They looked at her, and then shared a look between them as they climbed into bed, remembering what baby Ella had been like, and wondering just how long they’d have before one of them would have to be up. As it turned out, it wasn’t very long at all; neither of them had fallen asleep yet, just cuddling in bed together, and Lance rolled out of bed to see what was wrong. 

***

The first week or so continued in a similar fashion; though thankfully, they’d both managed to get leave from work for the time being, so Lance had volunteered to get up and take Ella to school, which meant that Shiro was doing his best to let Lance sleep during the night. In the scheme of things, she wasn’t turning out to be a particularly troublesome baby, but Lance was sure that she was up more times in the night than Ella had been at this age, and it was exhausting. 

Even Ella was exhausted, too, so Lance was letting her off, a bit; letting her sleep in in the mornings, and then killing himself to get them to school on time, and helping her more with her homework in the evening, and making sure that she got a nice early night. They’d given her some ear plugs, too, which it seemed were helping a little. Lance and Shiro, however, had no such luck. 

“ _Let’s have another baby_ ,” Lance grumbled, cracking an eye open and looking at the clock, the numbers blinking back at him reading 4:19. 

Shiro whined, and pulled Lance closer against him in defiance, burying his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. Shiro kept his grip tight on Lance as he attempted to get up, and Lance struggled, squirming in his grip before finally breaking free, rolling out of bed and scooping Emily up into his arms. 

“Shh, sweetheart,” he murmured as he gently rocked her, heaving a tired sigh. 

He carried her with him to the kitchen, laying her in her bouncer that was currently set up on the kitchen table for this very purpose as he put together a bottle for her, waiting for it to be ready, and then picking her back up, feeding it to her. He breathed a sigh of relief as she latched onto the teat, the noise stopping immediately. Lance jumped as he felt an arm slide around his waist and lips press against his shoulder and Lance relaxed, letting Shiro press soft kisses in the curve of his neck, sleepily holding him close as he fed Emily. 

“You didn’t have to get up,” Lance said through a yawn and Shiro made a non committal sleepy sound, nuzzling him. 

“Missed you,” he mumbled. 

“I’ve only been gone a moment,” Lance said back, a smile tugging at his lips and Shiro grunted again, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. 

Shiro didn’t say anything else, holding Lance against him and gently swaying, and Lance was half worried that Shiro was going to fall back asleep on his feet, but Emily’s eyes had drooped back closed too, and she was suckling the milk down slowly, trying to keep herself awake. Lance didn’t particularly want to move, but he forced himself to, twisting out of Shiro’s arms, and gaining a very disgruntled sound from his husband in response, and putting the bottle down. Shiro moved to rest against the kitchen counter, blowing out a long breath and running a hand through his hair as Lance finished up with Emily, propping her against his shoulder and burping her, before carrying her back to the bedroom, Shiro trudging after him. 

He laid her down in her cot again, watching for a few moments to check that she was settled, before feeling Shiro’s fingers interlace with his own and letting himself be pulled back into bed, Shiro pulling Lance firmly against his chest, and wrapping his arms around him. Lance gave a soft contented sigh, snuggling against him and letting his eyes fall closed. 

***

“Now’s your last chance, Ella,” Shiro reminded her as they gathered all of Emily’s things together into her bag and Ella hummed.

“I’ll go if you want me to, daddy,” she said and Shiro gave her a look, crouching down in front of her and taking her hands. 

“I don’t want you to, princess, I asked if _you_ want to have a sleepover with Auntie Allura and Uncle Keith.”

“But… you and papa are really tired… don’t you want me to go, too?”

“Ells,” Shiro said, gently cupping her cheek. “You’re not the one keeping us up at night, hm? Tell you what, why don’t you, me, and papa go and do something this evening, yeah? Just the three of us?”

Ella bit her lip and then nodded excitedly. “Like a date?” she asked and Shiro nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s go on a date, princess.” 

Ella nodded, rushing down the hall to her room and Lance gave Shiro a soft smile. “You really can’t resist her, huh?”

Shiro opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Nope, guilty. Is that okay?”

“Honey, of course it is,” Lance said, taking Shiro’s hands and pulling him in for a soft kiss. “What shall we do- take her to the movies and McDonalds?”

Shiro laughed softly. “That sounds good to me,” he said, giving Lance another kiss. 

“Perfect. I’ll grab the rest of Em’s things then, and we can drive her over.”

Shiro nodded, heading down to their room to get the last few bits, and Lance went down to Ella’s, finding her picking out some clothes for their ‘date’. She’d latched onto that word quickly after hearing it be used by both them and their friends in relation to Shiro and Lance going out together to do things, or staying at home for a ‘date night’, and so now whenever they all went out together, she’d call it a date. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Lance said, leaning in the doorway as she pulled off her shirt and put on a dress to replace it. “That’s a pretty dress.”

Ella giggled, turning to him. “You bought it for me, papa.”

“Mm, I did,” Lance nodded, walking over and sitting down on the bed. “You _really_ wanted it.”

“Cause it’s pretty,” she said, gently running the material through her fingers. “Papa…? Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to go and stay with Emily…?”

Lance smiled and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head. “We’re sure, sweetheart. We’ve all been too busy and tired to spend any time together lately, so what do you think; would you like to go to see a movie and get some food after?”

Ella bit her lip and nodded. “Yes please.”

“I know it’s not always easy having a baby around,” Lance said and she shrugged. 

“She’s noisy and she doesn’t do anything but cry,” she huffed. “And all you and daddy do is look after her.”

Lance nodded. “I know, but she’s very little, sweetheart. If we don’t look after her properly then she might get sick, or be very unhappy and keep crying for hours and hours. But it’s not forever, okay? She’ll be getting older before you know it, and then you’ll be able to play with her, and really get to know her as your little sister.”

“Benji was more fun as a baby,” she pouted. 

“I know, but that’s because Benji’s a dog,” Lance said. “But even Benji was a handful when he was little, remember when he kept having accidents all over the house? And he wouldn’t stop barking at everything that moved? And he chewed up _everything_ he could find.”

“That’s true,” Ella nodded. “He was a bad puppy.”

“No, he wasn’t a bad puppy,” Lance shook his head. “That’s just how puppies are. Just like this is how babies are before they get a little bit older. Don’t worry; she’s going to be around for your whole life, she’s always going to be your sister, so these first few months are nothing, and one of these days you won’t even remember what it was like.”

“Really?” she asked, looking up at him doubtfully. 

“Really,” Lance said. “Now, are you ready for our date? We’re going to go straight there after dropping Em off, so make sure you have everything, okay?”

Ella nodded, hopping down off of the bed and going to put some socks on. Lance left her to it, heading back out to where Shiro was loading the car up, Emily watching from her car seat. Ella came back out a few minutes later and they all got into the car, making the trip to Keith and Allura’s house. 

“You say this will convince them to have a baby,” Shiro said as they made their way there. “But with the rate Em’s going at, it might just put them off ever having one.”

Lance laughed. “Noo, it wouldn’t, Em’s a little sweetheart. She just... she’s got a good pair of lungs on her.”

“Don’t I know it,” Shiro said, huffing a laugh. 

It didn’t take them too long to get there, and they were quickly shooed away, after fussing over this and that and making sure they knew what to do and to call if they needed anything, but Allura firmly shooed them out of the house without another word. 

“I feel bad,” Lance said with a pout. 

“She’ll be fine,” Shiro assured him, kissing Lance’s head and getting back in the car. “Don’t worry, they’ll call us if they need anything, and we’ve got a date to take our daughter on, and then an evening of relaxing, and a night of _sleep_.”

Lance blew out a breath, nodding. “Thank fuck,” he mouthed at him and Shiro snorted. 

“You can say that again,” he agreed, starting the car back up and starting the drive to the cinema. 

They let Ella pick the film out, stocking up on snacks and drinks, before sitting through it. Lance wasn’t entirely sure what the film was, but Ella seemed to be enjoying herself, and even just having an hour and a half to sit in a dark room with his husbands arm around his shoulders was enough to have him putting the arm rest up and leaning into him, trying to pay attention to the movie, but giving up part way through, burying his face in Shiro’s neck and closing his eyes. 

The next thing he was aware of was Shiro gently stroking his fingers in his hair to wake him up, the lights brightening and Shiro’s lips by his ear. “You’d better not let Ella see that you were asleep, my love,” he murmured and Lance made a soft sleepy sound, knowing that he was right. 

He moved away from Shiro, yawning and stretching and it was only a matter of moments before Ella was turning to them excitedly. 

“Did you like it?”

“It was very good,” Shiro nodded, and they stood up, Ella between them, taking a hand each as they made their way out. 

“Now, I’m thinking McDonalds, does that sound good, Ells?”

She nodded so enthusiastically that Lance was worried she’d give herself a headache, and they laughed, Shiro driving them there. Ella chattered away about the movie as they ate, playing with the toy from her happy meal, pinching a few of Lance’s fries. 

Lance felt just about ready to pass out as they finally got home, though he was glad that they’d taken the time to do it, and they’d all had a nice time. They let Ella have a little play time at home, before tucking her up in bed and reading her a story together, before turning out the lights and heading to their own room. They got out of their clothes and fell into bed together, Shiro rolling them over until they were nice and close with their limbs all entangled. 

“We should have wild sex tonight, probably,” Lance mumbled, eyes already drooping. 

“Oh, for sure, we should,” Shiro agreed, holding Lance tighter in his arms. “Just uh… in like… ten minutes.”

“Mm, ten minutes,” Lance agreed sleepily. “Then we’re gonna fuck, kay?”

“Kay,” Shiro nodded, burying his face in Lance’s neck and giving a soft sleepy sigh. 

Needless to say ten minutes turned into an hour, and then another, and then the rest of the night, neither of them shifting from how they’d fallen asleep even once.

***

With a solid night of sleep under their belts (and the following morning turned afternoon), they collected Emily that evening and thus it began again. Lance had missed her, though, in the one short night that they’d been away from her, and despite her quite literally being the bane of their existence, Lance loved her so dearly, and he couldn’t imagine their little home without her, now. 

They easily fell back into their routine the following week, Lance waking up to take Ella to school, and Shiro trying to shoulder most of the night shifts to compensate, and Lance point blankly refusing to let him. It was all Lance could do to thank god that they’d both been granted paternity leave, because despite being dead on his feet for most of the day, Lance hadn’t spent so much time with his husband in… a very long time, actually. They hadn’t been together like this uninterrupted by work and other commitments for forever, and it was nice, it was so so nice. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked softly as he clambered back into bed that night, turning on his side to look at Lance in the dark.

“Mm?” Lance asked, reaching out to wrap an arm around Shiro’s waist, lightly tracing his fingertips over his skin. 

“Is there a reason you’re making me do everything?” 

“I- what?” Lance asked, confused. 

“I mean, you change her as much as I do, and you get up in the night as much as I do, but… everything else- the cuddling, playing, just… holding - you always give her to me. If you didn’t… want another baby yet, then-”

“No,” Lance said, shaking his head. “I did- I do,” he assured him. “I love her.”

“Then what is it?” he asked, cupping Lance’s face and stroking along his cheek. “You never want to hold her.”

“I do want to hold her,” Lance said with a soft sigh, averting his eyes. “I just want… _you_ to hold her, because I feel guilty.”

“What have you got to feel guilty about, sweetheart?”

“Because!” Lance said with a sigh. “Because… I got a _whole_ year of our daughters life and you got nothing, you got a few visits every few weeks and you said it yourself - you missed so much, and I feel _awful_ about it, and I know you do, too. I mean, that’s what you said, isn’t it? When you said you wanted another baby? That you wanted us to do it right this time?”

Shiro sighed, shuffling closer in the bed and pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s head. “Lance, my darling, we can’t change what happened, we can’t bring that time back, so you depriving yourself isn’t going to help anything, you must know that.”

Lance gave a small shrug. “I guess…”

“I want _us_ to do it right, okay? Not me, I don’t want to make up for it with Emily, that’s not what this is. I’m not going to be able to replace the time I lost with Ella by making it up with Emily, and you’re not going to be able to give it to me, by not taking it yourself. This is _our_ baby girl, we’re all she’s got, and I want us to be in this completely together, equally.”

Lance nodded, sniffing and moving into Shiro’s arms, pressing his nose into his neck. “I’m sorry.”

Shiro kissed his head, holding him close. “It’s okay, you don’t need to say sorry. Tomorrow, I’m going to take Ells to school, okay? And you’re going to have morning cuddles with Em, and then when I get home, I’m going to join you, and we’re going to lay in bed for as long as baby will let us.”

Lance smiled softly. “That sounds nice,” Lance said with a small nod. 

“I love you,” Shiro said softly, gently stroking his fingertips up and down Lance’s back. “And you can talk to me about things like that, yeah? It’s been two years now, it’s okay, I’m not gonna get upset. I’m gonna get upset if my husband is feeling bad and not telling me about it.”

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “I’ll talk to you about it.”

“Thank you,” Shiro murmured, bringing one hand up to gently tip Lance’s chin and press their lips together. 

“I love you, too,” Lance murmured against them and Shiro smiled, kissing him for a few moments longer, before pulling back. 

“Let’s try and get at least a little bit of sleep before madam demands attention, okay?”

Lance nodded, settling back down against him with his head on Shiro’s chest, closing his eyes and giving a soft contented breath. It wasn’t too long before she was awake, but Shiro insisted on getting up, leaving Lance in bed with a kiss on his forehead, tending to her, Lance whining and grabbing back onto him as he got back into bed, pressing himself back against his body. Shiro got up the rest of the night, too, no matter how much Lance sleepily grumbled and protested, Shiro soothing him with soft kisses until Lance was practically asleep again and unable to protest anymore. 

The alarm woke her, too, and Lance grabbed onto Shiro’s wrist before he could do anything, giving him a look. “Go and get Ella ready, I’ve got this one,” he said and Shiro kissed him quickly, pulling on his dressing gown and padding out of their room. 

Lance groaned softly, heaving himself up and carefully lifting Emily out of bed. She settled pretty much straight away, which Lance was grateful for; she’d just been upset at the alarm, not needing anything, so he got back into bed, resting her against his chest and she made a soft sound, snuggling against his body heat. Lance holding her close and gently stroking his fingers over her warm soft skin. 

Shiro popped in a little while later to throw some clothes on, stopping to take a picture of the two, which Lance complained to no end about, but let him, anyway, catching the kiss in his hand that Shiro blew to him and blowing one back, and hearing the front door close and the car start up not long after. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t done this so much, little one,” Lance murmured into the quiet room, filled with the soft sounds of Emily’s breathing. “I love you, you know that? I really do, I promise.” He didn’t say anything after that, not wanting to wake her up, but pressed a kiss to the soft wisps of hair on her head, waiting for Shiro to get back. 

Lance woke with a start as he heard the bedroom door open, looking blearily up to see Shiro coming back in. 

“Sorry,” he said softly with a sheepish smile, pulling his shirt up over his head and dropping his pants, crawling into bed next to him, pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” Lance said sleepily. “She hasn’t even moved since you left.”

“Cause you make her feel safe,” Shiro said, curling his body around Lance’s. 

“Cause I’m warm, probably.”

Lance felt Shiro smile where his lips were pressed against his skin. “And because she loves you.”

“I don’t really want to move her, but do you wanna try laying her back down so we can have a cuddle?” Lance asked and Shiro hummed thoughtfully. 

“I think we can probably manage like this if you like,” he said, shifting a little so that they were cuddled up together, without disturbing Emily too much. 

Lance gave a sleepy nod, snuggling against him and keeping Emily comfortably held against his chest. “I missed you,” he said softly and Shiro smiled. 

“I wasn’t gone long.”

“I know, I don’t like sleeping without you, though,” he said, nuzzling into him a little. 

“Me neither,” Shiro replied, kissing his head. “Get some sleep now, okay?” he said, and Lance nodded, eyes falling back closed as he snuggled into Shiro. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Lance mumbled sleepily back. 

“I promise you, you don’t,” he said and Lance could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I love you _too_.”

“Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love them :pleading_face: comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
